


When Will my Fate be Ready?

by BlackStarShooter



Category: DBZ - Fandom, DragonBallZ, Dragonball
Genre: AU, Basically Planet Vegeta hasn't blown up AU, F/M, Multi, Other, This is going so slow burning, Trigger warning needles, dragonball au, there's a plot maybe, tw/drowning ?, tw/needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStarShooter/pseuds/BlackStarShooter
Summary: Years after her return, Peppa, a Saiyan captain is struggling to regain her memories of the months she had disappeared. The voices haunt the warrior who just wants respect. After surviving, it had left a taste in her mouth which her beast within craves for more. She will do anything to have that power coursing through her. Will she become her planet's greatest demise or Frieza's greatest weapon?Trigger Warnings: Needles will mention in chapt. 4Please comment! I would love to know what to you think will happen next!
Relationships: Turles/Original Saiyan Character(s) (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta/Original Saiyan Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Have I the Right to Riches?

Back on one main Freeza's ship, the cafeteria was filled with happy Sayians. They cheered and drank their booze and enjoyed the celebration of another successful day altogether. Some were singing victory songs, others sang songs for the departed out of tuned.

Saiyans cheered for the successful takeover of a planet. It might have taken more than one crew for the world to be totally destroyed but they made it happen at the end. 

"Honestly, we'd be in big trouble if it wasn't for Bardock's kid!" A soldier laughed. 

"Oh?! I didn't know Kakarot came along! I thought he wa-" 

A young Sayian woman kicked the second soldier in the face before he could finish. Causing him to fall back flat on his back dazed.

The woman spat on him, her cheeks were a little flushed from the alcohol. "The name is Peppa. I'm a captain! That idiot of a brother would have dragged out the war longer than needed. I'm the one who saved your asses! "

The solider stood back up, angry, throwing a punch at Peppa. "Why you little brat! Shouldn't you be fucking around with Turles?" 

Peppa tried to dodge it, but the larger man was quicker. She flew across the tables and landed on the far side of the room. Peppa didn't move for a few moments. The warrior could tell she already had a few cracked bones already and a second black eye of the week.

She stood up and rushed to the soldier and returned the favor though accidently missed and punched the wrong guy. "Leave my sister out of this!" 

As quick as everyone was celebrating, the entire cafeteria was a battlefield of fighting Saiyans. No one heard the door open or saw the two massive elite enter with their prince in the middle. 

Prince Vegeta watched his people fight and bicker for a few moments before pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to even know why the fight started. Though he had a pretty good idea who started it. 

"And to think others believe you're not the most tamed one out of the litter." Vegeta remarked lowly to Raditz. Nappa tried to hold in his chuckle while Raditz rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Vegeta had enough of this. "Nappa, get everyone under control. We wasted enough time in this silly celebration. Raditz go find your sister and take her to my room so I can punish her." And with that he made a sharp turn and marched back to his room, trying to decide what possible fate should befall on the Saiyan woman this time.

Nappa wasted no time to bark orders and everyone immediately stopped and got lined up into position. 

Peppa was now covered in bruises and cuts. She kept an eye on her oldest brother. 

Raditz snatched her arm and dragged her out. She could hear the others going "ooooohhhh! Someone's in trouble!"' "I hope the prince demotes you or exiles you!" "Hopefully the Prince turns you in to Frieza! He'll teach you a real lesson!" The jeers caused a bunch of the soldiers to snicker. Peppa paid no mind. 

"Quiet all of you!!" Nappa shouted. 

Raditz didn't let go til they entered the hall. They walked for a few moments in silence. Peppa followed her brother. 

"You and Sutal are such a disgrace to your family...no.. a disgrace to our race." Raditz finally said. "Just look at how far I have gotten compared to you… _compared to Bardock and the rest of your family._ "

Peppa narrowed her eyes at him. But she knew his game and bit her lip. She knew he was just trying to get a reaction...he couldn't possibly think of their family that way…Even after... Peppa clenched her fist tightly. 

"If you didn't waste yourself on trivial people. You can have it all just like me. Security, money, a purpose...I'm basically living in your dream."

"Last time I'm pretty sure wanting to be Vegeta's little bitch wasn't a goal of mine. " Well not in the way she implied...

He couldn't help but laugh at Peppa. "I do more than just wait on the Prince. I attend rich dinners, I have intellectual discussions with generals and the king himself. You wouldn't believe how fun it is to test out new scouters models too." 

They continued to wind around the halls. Peppa rolled her eyes. Raditz stopped and turned to her and leaned down and took off his scouter. He whispered in his youngest sister's ear. "The king even put me on a secret mission to see who's smuggling foreign weapons."

Peppa tried to look uninterested, and keep her ki steady but she couldn't help but sweat from nerves. She loves secret missions. She bit into her lip even more causing her fang to puncture the skin causing her lip to bleed. 

"Which reminds .me, my beloved sisters wouldn't know anyone that would be interested in such activities right? Exchanging pleasure for illegal weapons? If Lord Frieza found out, we'd all be in trouble for your crimes." He continued as he noticed that Peppa looked nervous.

Peppa shivered but stood in her place. "Of course not dumbass. If you're so good at your job, you'd look at our mission logs and conduct a proper on the record investigation. We've been working double lately for the past month to meet quota. "

Raditz studied her expression for a few more moments waiting for anything suspicious. "Mhm. Then I guess Nappa was wrong about being able to taste a lair." Raditz moved away, replacing his scouter and moving on. Peppa let out a sigh of relief that -weird- interrogation was over with. 

They just made it to Vegeta's door. When Raditz gave her his last warning before knocking. "Just remember who got you the captain's position in the first place… and I can take it back. If you put the prince in a bad mood, I'm the one tha-" All the sudden he found himself on the floor, the side of his face in pain. "You fucking bitch I'm go-"

"You're going back to the Cafeteria and help the others clean it up." The Prince said. He had opened the door in time to see Peppa land a powerful punch on her brother. If the two males were concentrating on their scouter….. they would have noticed her power level spiked above her normal amount. 

Raditz got up and dusted himself off. "You can't hide behind the prince forever. Mark my words." He bowed to the prince and left. 


	2. A World that doesn't give out Prizes

"Damn! You really landed one Raditz. Honestly Peppa, I still don't know why you gave that weakling the position _you rightly deserve_. " Vegeta couldn't help but be amused as he shut the door. "The offer still stands you know."

"Being a captain is already pushing the limits. Sometimes I think I should have been a teacher or followed in my mother's footsteps. "

Peppa said quietly and stepped over to the tiny window that was by the end of the Prince's bed. The newly conquered planet and stars wandered by lazily as the ship continued to orbit. She began to relax a little bit, her tail almost completely unwrapped from her waist. The tip of the tail lightly tapped her hip out of annoyance.

This caused the Prince of All Saiyans to blush a little. He didn't think his friendship was this comfortable. He was glad she wasn't looking at him.

Glancing over her form, Vegeta couldn't believe what a fine warrior, no, a fine woman, his friend had grown to be since they had first met as kids.

Even when her hair was cut like her second older brother's or sharing her father's steely gaze. No swelling, broken bones, or scars could ever diminish her beauty. Even though she shared her sister’s face and blood, Vegeta could always tell who Peppa was. She always knew what she wanted and took it. Sure, they've quarreled a lot with each other, but some of her foolish ideas have given them a handful of victories. A very hard working Saiyan indeed.

He noticed she wasn't wearing the incarnate earrings he had made her to celebrate her first mission. Instead, she was wearing some flat ones, long ones and some studs in the second piercings on top. He didn't know why, but he felt a little hurt over it. 

Something about Peppa was… off. Normally, she had some comeback, snide remark or even joked around with him. Though whatever happened in the cafeteria or whatever Raditz had talked about, it was something to really bother her. Vegeta finally broke the silence. 

"Well then...care to explain what happened in the cafeteria?" Vegeta demanded with arms crossed. 

Peppa turned her head towards Vegeta, like a bored cat and explained the situation.

"What a foolish thing for a captain to get angry about. You are supposed to be setting an example for those men. " Vegeta responded. Though he did get a disposable napkin and damped it from the small water dispenser. He pulled her by the shoulder close before wiping away her bloody, swollen lips. "You're getting half your pay from this mission and 1 month of being stationed on planet." 

Peppa winced more so from the punishment than the pain. She couldn't look him in the eye. Though her tail loosened some more from his care. 

"What was I supposed to do in that situation? I'm sick and tired of never getting any credit for anything."

"Credit doe- "

"It might be hard for your princely monkey brain to process, but for someone who has to work 4 times as everyone else every little victory and credit means something. And somehow that makes me a disgraceful person of my own race." Peppa corrected. "I might as well just leave the Frieza Force and never return."

Why did it make his heart ache when such words left her tender mouth? Vegeta paused to process what she just said before bursting into laughter. "Mawhahahhaha! Is that why you're in a mood woman? Because some numbskull said you are a disgrace?" She didn't say anything. She looked away from him.

He lightly held her chin and forced her to look at him directly. Their lips were close, but he was smirking. "You should know better Peppa….you are one of the most loyal and strongest Saiyans I know. You are far from a disgrace. I admire your hard work and dedication sometimes. If it were up to me, you'd be my general. No one else has a right to determine your worth other than me. Not even your brothers, Frieza, or anyone in the universe...only me, your Prince."

Their lips were close and something deep inside of them was tugging at each other. Peppa only let out a small giggle. That was a good sign. "I can hardly imagine myself being Nappa's student just to babysit a princely brat."

Before Vegeta could make a comeback there was a knock on the door. It was Nappa and Raditz. They quickly stepped a part and Peppa’s tail wrapped around her waist securely.

"Before you go… did you throw the ones I made you away?" Vegeta asked, motioning to her long gold bar earrings. 

Peppa turned, and gave him a rare genuine smile, "Of course not. A teammate of my father gave these to me when I became a Captain. She has helped me out many times. Besides, I would hate myself if I lost your earrings in battle..." And with that she exited the door quickly, giving her respect to the other elites before disappearing to her own makeshift room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... um yeah. Here's Chapter 2 . I have been working on this since like November? Every tired night after work I wrote and I’m going through stuff. I might re-edit at one point if I find any extra errors.  
> Thank you so much saiyajima for beta reading once again. Also shout out to my discord homes once again for putting up with some of my sus questions and over inspiration. I would not be writing without you guys. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is going to be a lot different (might be a few plot holes) because I wrote 1 and 2 without a clear plot that starts more in Chapter 3? And then it might morph into something more. And I'm also sorry for the weird notes. I'm new to this site and I'm a ff.net grandma.


	3. A Familiar Ceiling; A Familiar Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no real action. I swear I'm building it up. I almost gave up after chapter 2 and almost gave up after this chapter... I cried a little bit. But my bff and the dbz discord group I'm in have been such a big support, I must go on! I literally sat like Gendo Ikari trying to figure out how to make my oc suffer.  
> *  
> This will have Evangelion elements because it has become an important show in my life. Not only has it helped my mental health ( wtf I know right but trust me). But it has help introduced me to more great friends!! I love the idea of angels not being cheeky winged humanoids, but rather ominous beings of the universe. Who knows I might throw in some Vocaloid song references for ol' time sakes. (My first major fanfic was literally a Transformers fanfic that had chapters based on Vocaloid music.)  
> *  
> Please make sure you comment if you do like it this or have interesting theories how this will progress. ( Not because I need ideas to progress I promise! ToT)  
> *  
> From this point on, things will get a little complicated with terms such as angels, ( not the race like Whis, but these angels will be well…haunting beings.) Their voice will be in bold italics.

**_"Are you lonely?”_ **

_Two hands laid on her lower stomach. Its touch was soft. The Saiyan woman was underwater...it tasted like iron. She wasn't drowning nor was she breathing. She just existed in this orange liquid. “Of course not I have my friends, family and teammates.”_

**_“Are you lonely?”_ **

_“No." The young woman repeated back at the voice, frustrated._

**_“Then why do you fight alone if you are a team?”_ ** _“ I have to get strong to get the job done. I have to make my father proud.”_

**_“Why?”_ **

_“He’s done so much for me.”_

**_“Why?”_ **

_“To make him proud of me.”_

**_“Why?”_ **

_“I love him.”_

**_“WHY?”_ **

_Peppa knew the answer. She wouldn’t say it out loud._

_The hands at this point cupped her face as if she was made of porcelain. There was no face to this being of this touch. It was a touch she longed for. A touch of desire… A touch that had care and concern in it._

_It was in_ **his** _voice that it finally spoke._ ** _"Is that why you need My Praise? To gain something that your father won’t give? To feed into your self-deception, woman? Pathetic."_**

_The gloved hands wrapped around her neck and was squeezing it tightly. Peppa gripped the Elite’s hands trying to pry them off her. But it was useless._

**"STOP IT! THAT’S NOT TRUE! STOP IT!”**

Peppa yelled as she sat up straight waking suddenly. Cold sweat running down her swollen face. She panted heavily as she stared up at the familiar ceiling. She went through her mental checklist. The room looked familiar, her quarters on her ship. She was safe. The clock read that it was morning standard time. She was sore still from the cafeteria fight a few days ago, but her body parts were accounted for. She could breathe….she felt physical...Peppa was alive… for now. The young Saiyan plopped back into her bed and stared at the familiar ceiling. "I'm still alive huh." She whispered to herself. 

"Peppa! Are you alright?!" She gaze shifted to the door that had opened. It was Sutal, her older twin sister.

"Uh… yeah…" the younger twin replied and wiped the sweat off her face. "It… was a nightmare… that's all. "

"Do you want to talk about it? They seem to be becoming more frequent. Ever since you… you know." Sutal walked in and felt her sister's head for a temperature. She felt normal.

"These dreams...are luring me back to from which we came. Isn't it terrible I can't even look at my friend without wondering if it's the angel…I hear it in his voice all the time." Peppa confessed while avoiding her sister's gaze and continued to stare at the ceiling. “Even his…” she couldn’t finish the sentence.

Sutal’s sister's words were concerning…where was this home she always referred to. She decided to change the subject. "How about after landing we get you to a nice relaxing healing chamber hm? Then we can hit a bar and the market. It's pointless to walk around with that mug. Mom would kill me if she saw your face!" 

Peppa shook her head and moved the covers over her head. “No. I hate the smell. It’s disgusting. It's too much like blood and it sticks to your skin for a month." The young sister moaned.

Sutal couldn’t help but laugh. No matter their age or how many promotions Peppa got, she was still her little sister. "Well, we have an hour before we land.” 

“What?! Shit.” Peppa flipped the covers off and quickly put her boots and armor on. She was kind of glad she went to bed in her clothes. 

“I’ll leave it to you, baby sissy!” Sutal said before she left for the main deck.

Peppa finished adjusting her armor before tying her unruly hair into a ponytail with her red bandana. That's the latest fashion right? Ugh. She looked stupid. “I have to do this. A new me, a new style.” She huffed to herself before she left her cabin. _A new me…_

Peppa waited a few seconds before stepping over the threshold of the hall into the control room. Her team was diligently working the computers . 

“Ah! Captain! I’m glad you’re finally awake.” Teeb said, one of her subordinates. They got up and handed her a tablet.“ We’ve been getting strange readings. Could the planet be under attack and we’re getting residual energy?” 

“We would have gotten distress calls. Unless... nevermind .” Peppa corrected them. “It seems as though it’s some type of scanning system...the repetition? It’s pulses.” She tapped a few buttons to put the readings into a video. Step by step the waves moved as though there was a heartbeat of a sort. It went out, then in. Then it went out further than previously. It took her strength not to freeze in sight of the pattern. “Did the Frieza Force deploy checkmark satellites? Did any other sensors go off?” 

“No Ma'am.” Teeb replied. “Could it be from a nearby planet?”

“The nearest is Nyanco...they’re not to type to get outside help...they got some god to help them. Hmph...this is bad. Let's be extra careful where we go, how we chart, everything…Teeb see if you can pinpoint an epicenter. Maiz, send a notice out to the other saiyan ships. Maybe they’ll have an idea of what’s going on. But whatever we do, do not mention possible satellites,the elites will just puff their tails up and cause more trouble with Lord Frieza. Other than that we continue the course to Planet Vegeta. ” 

“Aye, Captain.” Maiz said. 

  
  


Sutal stepped by her sister and took off her scanner. Peppa did the same. In the low tone, Sutal asked, “ Are you sure about lying to the King and his scientists? If there’s trouble down the road, then we’re to blame.” 

“But Lord Frieza’s would be on our side. I’m sure he doesn’t want a dispute right now with his army running low on recruits. He needs us at the moment. Besides it’ll help us come to a better conclusion if others make blind observations. Dumbasses like Nappa would assume the worse, and cause a war in which we’d lose.” 

Sutal faltered. The logic made sense, but she could tell there was something her sister was withholding something from the crew and her. They were twins… they shared everything with each other…was this really her sister? Sutal simply nodded and put the scanner back on, quietly praying everything works out.


	4. Take Care of Yourself (TW/Needles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls take a trip down memory lane on Planet Vegeta, they get into some shenanigans.  
> TW Needles and Drowning (mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning/Needles and mention of drowning  
> I just want to apologize that Vegeta isn't in this much so far. It's not like this will only be a 13 chapter story... I think. It might be off since I'm the oldest in the family and never had tortuous older brothers ( I feel like the brother being the youngest is whole other type of assholes??) Not to mention we don't know who Kakarot really is? So just as super preface he's like an asshole but still really goofy. Think America from Hetalia. ( only way to describe it) Also fuck staying with lyrics to a song for chapter lyrics.
> 
> As always feel free to comment.

"100 credits? Last time it was only 40!" Peppa yelled as she slammed her fists on the medical stall's counter. "I should--"

"Yeah well, the ingredients for the medicine are getting hard to come by and I can't survive on the few weaklings that require this junk. So you can pay up or go die in an alleyway way. I don't care." The stall owner said as he held out the payment slot.

"This is bullshit." She said, but she desperately needed the shots. She could feel herself already withering away from the inside out. The female saiyan migraine was growing worse and arguing over price wasn't really helping anyone. It wouldn't have been too bad if ground control could have done their job and figured out where they could have landed beforehand. This was a predetermined stop after all.

She reluctantly placed the cracked scanner lense in the slot and paid for the medicine. The owner smiled and handed her the kit. "Have a nice day" he said when she snatched it out of his hands and shoved it in her tote bag. 

She then met up with her sister who was just now finishing buying some fancy meat for dinner as per tradition. 

"Hey, I thought you were going to wait, so I could pay." Peppa huffed as she took Sutal's tote bag also, so Sutal could carry the meat. 

"Oh well, your pay was cut and you were taking too long. " the older sister replied. 

"Oh well, the damn stall over charged me for the kit and wouldn't back down." Peppa groaned. The two started walking. "Most outposts charge at most 50 credits. It's probably some dumb tax The Elite decided on to cut out the weaklings or some shit."

"Does Prince Gag-eta know how much it costs to even keep you alive? Maybe you should be mates with him just to get fre--OW!" Sutal rubbed her arm where Peppa had punched her as best as she could.

Peppa's face was burning red with embarrassment. She shifted the two tote bags more comfortably. "I don't need help from that idiot. Once I figure out how to surpass Raditz without him crying I'll be fine. Besides, just because we're friends doesn't mean we'll end up as mates." Nothing in her voice sounded convincing. 

"Yeah, and that's why you've started putting your hair up in a ponytail huh sissy? Because your friend looks at every woman that does this new trend? " Sutal smiled wider. Peppa couldn't answer because no matter what, it would have been taken the wrong way. 

"I swear the dispensary gets farther than everytime we come to visit." Peppa changed the topic. There was a four way path and Peppa had to stop and think which way the dispensary was. Sutal then took the lead and went right. 

"How can you forget which way every time? We've walked this way a thousand times as kids." Sutal commented, though she lightly laughed and remembered what the scientists suggested to jog her sister's memory. "Remember racing with Raditz and Kakarot to see father first when he landed? The winner got to ride his shoulders."

Peppa clenched her fist tightly around a tote strap. It was hard for her to pull that memory but it sounded very...similar. But she was remembering…. That's good. "And the losers clung to his arms or leg right? The ol' man carried us like it was nothing all the way. What a sight it must have been..." 

They continue to reminisce, well more so Sutal than Peppa, til they arrived at an meat dispensary for the Saiyan army. "Mother, We're home!" They said at the same time as they bowed in sync. If there was one thing everyone loved was seeing the Saiyan twins in sync so well. 

"Girls!" Gine turned and took off her gloves and gave them a big hug. "I've been getting a little worried since it was getting late...Peppa! What happened to your face? Who do I-" 

Peppa blushed. "Don't worry. I already took care of them and the swelling had already gone down. Kakarot is supposed to bring me something to help with it. "

"We also got dinner for tonight since most of us are going to be home." Sutal added. "We're going to head home afterwards to get this bad boy to cook."

"Both of you are too nice!" Gine smiled with stars in her eyes. 

“My, my, the both of you have grown quite big and strong, just like your father. Time flies so fast doesn't it, Gine? " An older Saiyan woman joined them. She was heavier than the mother, but twice as sweet. Gine let go of her daughters and they bowed to the woman. 

Gine rubbed their heads. " I know right? I don't know what's scarier. Seeing your kids leave the planet never to be seen again or thinking they'd come back with a potential mate." The older women laugh. 

After some more small talk, the daughters made their way their to their childhood home. The best way one could describe Bardock and Gine's house is homely, yet cramped. There wasn't much décor as a typical Saiyan home, but military medals from all the members growing up were proudly displayed. 

Sutal began preparing the meat as Peppa got out her medicine kit and laid it out on the kitchen table. 3 different shots every month and the kit only lasts 7 months. What they did exactly was confusing to her. It had something to do with proteins and keeping her solid? All she was certain of was that if she missed a month, she came down with a terrible fever. 

She tied the medicinal band around her left arm and used her teeth to tighten it enough to cut off circulation. After tapping the inside of her elbow to find a vein, she injected her first shot. Injection hurt like hell but she didn't make a single peep. 

"What was it like… being separated into orange goo? Is it like drowning?" Sutal asked as she prepared the meat. She hated needles just like her younger brother, so starting the cooking was a good distraction, but she also hated the silence. 

Peppa took the band off and flexed her muscles to get the first serum pumped into her system. "It's hard to describe because downing…your brain is connected to your body. AND there's that primal fight to survive even if you can't make it…and it's easy for someone to pull you out." She looked at her hand and flexed it in and out of a fist.

"This is like...being a great ape but deeper. You're alone with your thoughts but you're in nothingness. No body, no physical limitations, you come back as if you're born yesterday health wise. You, yourself have to pull your soul out of the sea of life... it all depends on how selfish you want to be. I wonder if it's the same for the prince though when he's in great ape form...I heard being able to control Oozaru takes a lot of trai-" Peppa pondered as she put the band back on and began getting ready for the second shot.

“Heyo! What smells great? It's making me-"Kakarot burst through as he always does. However he wasn't expecting his sisters to be home before him but rather Gine. Peppa also had just so happened to finish administering her second and was holding it in the air. It took the coronal one look of the needle for the color his face to to drain... Before he could utter another word the tall Saiyan slumped to the ground, passed out. 

Peppa doesn't quite remember, but Sutal once told her as a kid that while she was sleeping Kakarot had somehow made little rings on Peppa's skin with an alien fish. When Peppa woke up, Kakarot told her how she was going to grow mushrooms in those spots. She nearly scrubbed her skin off til Gine stopped her.

Peppa dragged him to the living area and little by little got him on the couch while Sutal cut off a few pieces of meat to add to an epsom salt mixture. Both were crackling like witches during their tasks. However, Peppa cut short and got real quiet. Sutal was so caught up she didn't realize she was the only one laughing now coming out of the kitchen with the flask. 

"I wish I had a recording of that. I've never seen him fall so fast." Sutal said as she entered the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who had also just come home.

There stood their father, Bardock in the living room with a disapproving look on his face. "What are you two up to now?"


End file.
